The Advisory Board of the NCMRR has underscored the need for "studies of the effectiveness of medical rehabilitation interventions.., using new and precise quantitative measurements of impairment, including functional and societal limitations and disability." The current proposal addresses this recommendation through a double-blind, placebo-control randomized clinical trial examining the efficacy of memory retraining in Multiple Sclerosis (MS). Impairment in higher level cognitive processing, such as new learning and memory, is one of the most common deficits in individuals with MS and such deficits have been shown to exert significant negative impact on multiple aspects of everyday life, including occupational and social functioning. Despite these findings, few studies have attempted to treat these cognitive deficits in order to improve the everyday functioning of individuals with MS. Through a small randomized clinical trial, we found that individuals with MS with documented memory impairment show a significant improvement in their memory performance following a treatment protocol utilizing imagery and context to facilitate learning. The current proposal will replicate this finding and further evaluate (a) the impact of the treatment on everyday functioning, (b) the long term efficacy of the treatment and (c) the utility of booster sessions in facilitating long-term treatment effects. We will randomly assign individuals with MS, with documented impairment in new learning abilities, to a memory retraining group or a placebo control group. Both groups will undergo baseline, immediate and long-term follow-up assessment consisting of: (1) a traditional neuropsychological battery and (2) an assessment of global functioning examining the impact of the treatment on daily activities. This design will allow us to evaluate the efficacy of this particular memory retraining technique in an MS population through the assessment of cognitive function via a standard evaluation. In addition, we will be able to draw conclusions regarding the impact of this particular memory remediation program on everyday life from questionnaires completed by the participant and a significant other. [unreadable] [unreadable]